What scars can lead to
by beerchips
Summary: This is a spin off from my other story. And if you don't know what I'm talking about, you should scroll past this.


I

A blue pickup truck, probably as old as a functioning pickup truck could possibly be, pulled over in front of a large, yet cozy-looking household. 'Fancy', thought the dark-haired girl with annoyance as she stepped out of the vehicle, pulling with her just as blue backpack that looked heavy enough to be filled with bricks. Sighing softly she threw both straps over her left shoulder and walked up to the massive front door. 'Of all people in the junior year why did it have to be her?' Knocking twice the girl lamented to herself. She wasn't too far from shedding a few tears too, but knowing she'd never live it down tried her best to toughen up and just get over it already.

Soon enough the door opened, revealing a tall woman with curly dark hair and dimpled smile.

She had to stare for a minute, wondering if she had mistaken the address, or even had been given the wrong one to begin with (frowning she thought that that was a legit possibility), because the woman in front of her looked good enough to be a supermodel even at her age and she hadn't heard that either of her classmate's parents were famous.

"Hello, can I help you?" The woman broke her out of her thoughts with a deep, husky voice, which reminded the visitor very much of the person she had come to see. Actually, she noticed that the voice was not the only physical trait they shared. She had the same height, brown eyes, tan skin and athletic figure. Though, her lips seemed thinner. Not that Claire had ever stared at her classmate's lips.

Yes, she had come to the correct address. Strangely, she couldn't decide if that made her relieved or sad.

"Good afternoon, uh, Mrs Rizzoli-Isles, my name is Claire. I'm here to see Haley." The girl quickly introduced herself with a slight French accent, feeling a little embarrassed about zoning out on the woman.

"Oh, right. Come on in," The woman smiled and gestured her to step inside, "Haley mentioned a friend coming over. Project in history, correct?"

Claire answered with a small nod, frowning internaly over the fact that she had been called Haley's friend.

"She's in her room with Brittany. You know where her room is, or..?"

When the girl said she didn't, Jane waved her to follow. They walked up the wooden stairs and the french girl noticed that the house had been decorated with taste and at the same time looked incredibly homely. From the several pictures proudly displayed on the wall above the staircase, a smiling Haley was looking back at her and for a moment she doubted if the girl really was as unpleasant as she led Claire to believe.

The French girl successfully ignored the fact that Haley Rizzoli-Isles had a dazzling smile. And killer looks.

Finally, they reached the place where Claire guessed the door to the attic was located. The young girl would have started worrying if not for the sounds of music blasting through the said door. With raised brows she noted that the song was Disney's 'under the sea'. Now that did catch her a little off guard.

The woman knocked on her daughter's door before opening it, "Haley, your friend from school is here."

The music was gone in a flash. Claire peeked inside and saw two girls splayed out on the couch with a bowl of m&ms between them and joysticks in their hands.

"Okay. Thanks, ma." The brunette said, placing the device on the small table in front.

The blonde did the same and stood up, "Hi, Claire," She said with a smile.

"Brittany," She smiled back. She liked Brittany. Actually, everyone liked Brittany. The blonde was sweet and funny, unlike the other girl in the room. For a moment she wondered why they were even friends, but since she didn't know anything about their friendship, decided she had no right to question it.

"I guess I'll go now," said the blonde, much to Claire's disappointment. She saw Brittany whisper something that made Haley roll her eyes.

"Okay, okay. See you tomorrow at practice." Haley still smiled a little and got a matching smile in return.

"Come on, blondie. I'll walk you out." Said the older woman with a teasing smile.

"Mrs Rizzles, I love that singer!" Brittany said with excitement.

"I know. Don't forget the ODP, Haley." She called over her shoulder, making her daughter groan.

Claire instantly liked Mrs Rizzoli-Isles a lot more. However she did wonder what ODP meant.

"Thanks for walking me out. I got lost last time." The blonde said with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, Brittany, it was me who found you napping in the closet." Jane laughed.

Claire listened as their voices grew lower, until she heard 'tell Maura I said bye' and after that the front door was closed.

"You're gonna come in any time today?" She heard a smirk in Haley's voice.

She breathed in deeply and stepped inside the room of Haley Rizzoli-Isles. The door was left open.

II

Claire set down on the overly comfortable couch, placing her backpack by her feet on the soft carpet and looked around. As much as it pained her, she had to admit Haley's room was possibly the nicest one she had ever seen. The whole place seemed to be decorated with wood, so it gave the room warm feeling. The bookshelves were filled with different sized books and she guessed none of them were from the same edition. For some reason that made her smile.

Then there were models of ship and castles that seemed to be crafted from wood, too. Various trophies and medals from the soccer tournaments.

Her eyes fell on huge TV and PlayStation under it. Claire wondered if Haley ever left her room. She knew she wouldn't.

"Like what you see?" The hostess, who had been shuffling through her textbooks plopped down next to her "Want m&ms?".

"Lets just get to work, Haley." She rolled her eyes, annoyed that the girl had caught her admiring her room. But she was thankful she hadn't been staring at the hostess herself.

Well, at least this time.

Not that she was the one to blame. Being daughter of the two most gorgeous women didn't leave Haley with much choice. With Jane's long bones and strong jaw and Maura's full lips, she pretty much had plenty attention from both girls and boys.

"What did I say?" The girl wondered aloud, but was answered with silence. "Okay, no m&ms for you, then. Jeez, are you still mad at me for last week? I told you it was an accident!"

"Doesn't help the fact that whole school got to see my boobs!" Claire scowled at the mention of that god-awful day.

"It's not my fault you weren't wearing a bra!"

"My bras are not your concern! You spilled water on my chest. My shirt was completely see-through, Haley! Someone even wrote mademoiselle le boob on the sticker on my back!"

Haley couldn't hold back laughter at the mention of the sticker. "Uh, that might have been me. I'm so sorry, Claire." She said through giggles. She didn't look very sorry though.

The French girls mouth hang open with shock, "What?" She sprung to her feet, "How could you do that?"

"It seemed funny at the time." The young Rizzoli-Isles shrugged, wiping away tears. "Actually, it's still hilarious. I was going to offer you my jacket, but you were gone in a flash." She added when she calmed down.

Claire's jaw tightened, anger shining through her grayish-blue eyes. She couldn't for the life of her understed why the other girl enjoyed mocking her so much. It had started from the minute she set her foot in the class in the beginning of the junior year and seemed like wasn't going to end any time soon. What confused her even more was that her brother was possibly the nicest guy she had ever met.

"Lets just get this over with, so I can be out of here." She repeated.

"So, what do you want to write about?" Haley asked at last, when Claire sat down.

III

"The dinner's ready, girls." Jane appeared in the door several hours later. "Claire's staying, right?"

Before either girls could object Jane disappeared.

"I guess she is." Haley sighed and pushed textbooks off her lap. "C'mon, I'm hungry." Standing up, she popped back several bones and stretched.

"Do you have to be so rude?" Claire rolled her eyes and stood up. A little nervous about meeting the parents. She just hoped Luca would be there too. They were not the best of friends, but got along pretty well.

"Oh? Is mademoiselle Gouchard displeased?" The taller girl replied mockingly.

"You're exhausting."

"And you're annoying."

"Jerk!"

"French..."

"What does that supposed to mean you ass?!" She gasped.

To the French girl's surprise (and further annoyance) Haley laughed with amusement, "c'mon, lets eat."

Claire was even more surprised, though pleasantly this time, when she found out how nice the rest of the Rizzoli-Isles family was. She spent half of the meal talking to Dr. Isles in French. It was nice even if it made her homesick. Sometimes being an exchange student really sucked.

Then she met their ancient african-spurred tortoise, Bass and a small dog, Jo junior.

Haley had stopped being a jackass and was actually pretty nice throughout the dinner too. For the first time Claire wasn't annoyed in the Italian-Irish girl's company.

IV

Haley watched the blue pickup from her window until she decided, that either the ancient truck had problems, or the driver had forgotten how to start a car. Her fingers tapped on the glass impatiently, before she finally snapped. With an annoyed grunt she grabbed the car-keys along with her jacket and ran down the stairs to the entrance-hall.

She was already out of the front door when the old-as-the-time truck groaned out and carried its passenger away from the young brunette.

Haley didn't know why, but instead of being relieved that she didn't have to drive the French girl home, a sinking feeling, also known as disappointment, settled in her stomach. Realizing this annoyed her even more and she went back inside in a sourer mood. Ploping face-down on her bed, she contemplated between going over at Britt's and slaying dragons on the PS. Young Rizzoli-Isles glanced over at the clock and deeming it was too late for going out, randomly grabbed a book from the shelf. For some reason it turned out to be Hugo's 'Notre-dame de Paris'.

V

Claire Gouchard left the Rizzoli-Isles household with a small smile playing on her beautiful french face. Thanks to the dinner, she had already forgotten the exasperating experience that was working on a project with Haley. Although, she had to admit that Haley was very far from dumb and the project would probably turn out to be one of the best ones she had ever done. Not to mention the A+ she was surely going to get.

It really was surprising how nice her parents turned out to be and for a moment she wondered how it was possible for such charming people to have a daughter like Haley. That once again made her think of the irritating brunette. At least she had stayed silent throughout most of the meal. Even though Claire didn't know why, she certainly was thankful for the brake.

The reason, however, was quite simple. One of the things Haley had learned from her mother, Jane, was that, when beautiful women are speaking in french, you shut up and do not interrupt under any condition. This did mean she admitted she thought her classmate was beautiful, but whatever. She had to be blind to miss how good looking the French girl was. Not that she'd ever admit that small fact out loud to anyone.

Claire couldn't figure out what Haley's deal was anyway. Granted, there wasn't shortage of popular and bitchy people at school, who were cruel, rude and ruthless. And while the girl certainly was popular, as far as Claire could see, Haley was never cruel to anyone. Well, anyone but her. Okay, maybe not cruel, per say. More like rude and really fond of mocking Claire.

The dark-haired girl huffed, shaking head to get rid of these thoughts.

Driving away, Claire thought she saw a figure emerge from the house, but didn't pay them any attention and kept her blue eyes trained on the road.

VI

A week later Haley stepped out of the locker room, her whole being buzzing with excitement and energy. It was the day of the big game and she was more than ready for yet another win.

The soccer field was the place she felt free and almighty. Place where she left her grumpy personality behind and simply enjoyed herself. It certainly didn't hurt when the audience chanted her name.

Like right now, for example.

A huge smile spread across her face as she stepped on the field, looking around at the expectant and excited crowd. Oh how she loved the rush it brought.

It also made her feel kinda cocky. So to say that she was surprised when someone crashed into her and ruined her moment was a huge underestatement.

What's more is that she felt ice-cold liquid pour down on her front. Haley jumped back, gasping in shock. Her shirt was completely soaked in sweet and sticky substance.

Looking up she gaped at the equally shocked person.

"Did you just slushy me, Obelix? Nice payback." She winced as the wet shirt stuck to her abs.

The girl snapped out of the daze, "I'm so sorry, Haley. I didn't mean to..." Then she scowled, "Did you just imply I'm overweight?"

"No no, I implied that you're s..."

"What the heck happened to you, kid?" The coach interrupted her before she could finish the sentance.

"It was an accident." Haley grumbled lowly.

Looking the girl up and down, the coach shook her head. "Go, get cleaned up," then she turned to the regretful, yet offended french, "You, go with her and help. You have two minutes. Now!" She added when both girls opened mouths to complain.

The brown-eyed girl nodded and jogged back inside the lockers without wating for Claire, who quickly followed behind.

Haley pulled the shirt over her head when she reached her locker and grabbed a wet towel, wiping her sticky stomach. 'Raspberry', she thought when she finally registered the smell.

"Do you need help?" She heard from the barely cracked door.

"Now she asks," Haley grumbled to herself and then replied, "I can clean myself, thank you."

"Okay."

In a minute she was dressed in a new shirt and emerged from the room to find that Claire was still standing by the door.

"You're a total mood-killer." Haley told the girl bluntly as they hurried back to the field.

"Sorry." Claire apologized again, trying to keep up with Haley's fast stride.

"Nevermind." Haley shrugged.

They were already by the entrance from where the soccer player had to go join her teammates and the spectator had to take place among others and spectate.

"Hey, are you alright?" Claire's head turned in the direction of the person who appeared from the crowd. It was the other twin. "We couldn't see you on the pitch." The girl guessed that the boy was talking about their parents.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Are you nervous?" He teased, with his thin-lipped-yet-very-charming smile.

"Of course not!" The girl scoffed. "Go back to your seat." She waved him away. "No, wait. Can you find her a seat too? This place looks crowded." Haley said nonchalantly, without glancing at either of her companions.

"That's not necessary at all, Haley." The french girl quickly said, looking surprised. Even though she did know finding a free seat could be a problem and she also had to admit that sitting with the Rizzoli-Isles' did sound appealing, she didn't want to impose.

"Okay." Haley shrugged, dropping the subject at once.

Luca glanced at his sister hesitantly, "O-h-kaay."

"Rizzoli! You waitin for a written invitation?"

"Coming!"

"Kick some fine lady ass, Ley." Luca grinned.

"Will do, brotha." She laughed as they fist bumped and he began to walk back to his seat.

"Yeah!" Claire, too, awkwardly fist pumped the air, trying to get into the spirit. It shouldn't have been hard. She loved soccer. Though, she (just like many of us) never understood the reason for which the game was called soccer in the US.

"Don't pull a muscle." Haley shook her head, unamused, and quickly jogged away.

As for Claire, she stood confused for a moment and then walked to find an empty seat. As she had anticipated, it wasn't an easy task. The stadium was bursting with excited fans. The reason being that the school's soccer team was the only team that ever won anything. Hence all the appreciation.

For some strange reason, the only vacant seat she found was right behind the Rizzoli-Isles family.

The frenchwoman was not surprised at all when she saw that Haley's playing style was rough too, though never to the point of actually causing any harm. It took her thirty minutes to admit to herself that she found it kind of endearing.

She was confused once more when after Haley's scored goal the two women in front of her high-fived and exclaimed 'we made some awesome babies!'.

VII

"So, Claire?" Luca asked nonchalantly on the following morning when he stepped into the kitchen and saw his sister in pjs, already halfway through her breakfast with an open book in front of her.

"Who's Claire?" Haley replied without looking up.

"You know, Claire, the one you asked me to find a seat for." The boy rolled his hazel-green eyes.

The girl pretended to think for a moment and then shook her head, "No, I don't think I do."

"No? hmm, I could swear that's the one you've been drooling over a week ago."

"I was probably bored out of my mind," Her eyes returned to scanning the pages. "You know I don't like History."

A small smirk tugged at the corners of Luca's lips. He reached over and took the book from Haley. Looking at the title, he grinned.

"So the fact that your reading "Notre-dame de Paris" has nothing to do with her? You know, French girl, French book..." He said with a teasing smile.

"It's a French book?" Haley pretended to be surprised.

"Haley," His exasperated tone made the girl look up, "You're reading it in French! Now stop deflecting."

She sighed, sitting back, "That's just speculation, but okay, so I know Claire. What about it?"

"Well at first I thought it was nothing, but now I see I have to go visit uncle Frankie." He said with a serious expression.

Now Haley did look up at him curiously, "Why?" What does uncle Frankie have to do with anything, she thought.

"Why to take notes of course!" He exclaimed.

"Notes for what?" Haley's brows furrowed.

"If I'm gonna be an uncle soon I might as well be prepared." He said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"That supposed to upset me?" She said with a rised eyebrow. "And by the way, I'd take those notes from uncle Tommy, if I were you. Frankie is kinda whiny and not nearly as fun."

Luca snickered, "So you want me to teach your kids how to spit and pick lock?"

"You know, you're right. I can teach them that myself. You can be a boring uncle that annoys everyone by sticking his enormous beak everywhere."

"Oh, please, have you seen my nose? It's perfect," He seemed offended, but Haley knew he was only joking. And his nose was kinda perfect, "You're gonna ask her out?"

"You're even worse than grandma," The girl stood up. "You two should open a lesbian matchmaking agency. And I don't want to ask anyone out. So drop it."

She didn't sound angry or annoyed. Just really serious. A little too serious, he thought. Luca wondered if he had really misjudged the situation. He had never seen his sister interested in anyone romantically and the way she acted around Claire seemed a little strange to him.

He decided to let it go for the time being. That is, until he had more evidence.

What he didn't know was that the subject he had jokingly brought up was not that far in the future.


End file.
